


The Same Doctor

by justdreaming88



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Her enquiries confirmed that she wasn’t the only Jones in his life, though in a very different capacity.</i> Set during Reset, Martha's thoughts about Jack, Ianto and the Doctor. 123 word "drabble".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Doctor

It was great to see Jack again, to talk a bit about the Doctor, to gently pry information out of Ianto. Her enquiries confirmed that she wasn’t the only Jones in his life, though in a very different capacity. She missed the sound of the TARDIS' engines and even though it had been her choice to leave, there was still a part of her just waiting to hear them again. She walked around the hub, familiarising herself with the place and smiled, picturing Ianto in a red UNIT cap, and pleased to see Jack so apparently happy; happy and at peace since his year of torture at the hands of the Master.

_"Let's just say, we were under the same Doctor."_


End file.
